Leave us alone
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Karin is angry that the soul reapers won't see her brother as he can't see them in their soul forms. One shot, please review.


Karin walked down the street with her brother next to her. They both had football practise so her older brother decided to wait on her as it was quite dark. They waked down the road next that looked onto the sunset. Karin took glances at her brother. Over the few months, Ichigo had been more friendly with the family. He often spent time with Karin and Yuzu. Karin noticed that he wasn't fighting hollows anymore. When she asked him if everything was alright he would tell her that he was fine and quickly leave the room. She noticed that the soul reapers were coming more often but she never spoke to Ichigo about it.

They walked in the slight breeze down the road. Karin noticed that Toshiro was next to the railing with other soul reapers. Even a few captains were with him. She gave them a death glare and carried on walking with Ichigo. Toshiro noticed her glare and gave a gulp.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what's wrong?" Toshiro didn't say anything to Ukitake. He looked away from Karin. He saw that her hair had gotten longer over the period they hadn't seen her. He noticed hat she was in a middle school uniform. The older captain looked over to see Ichigo walking beside a young girl of about 15.

"Who's the girl?" Ukitake asked as he looked to Toshiro. Toshiro didn't answer him. He saw in Karin's eyes that she was upset.

Karin and Ichigo were at the bottom of the hill when Karin stopped. Ichigo shortly stopped after her.

"What's wrong?" Karin looked to her hands.

"I forgot my football. I'm going to go get it." Karin began to run but Ichigo stopped her.

"Ichigo I will be fine. If I am not home in 20 minutes. Worry." Ichigo smiled at his sister response then he let go, ruffling her hair. Karin pushed him back then fixed her hair. Ichigo laughed then walked away from her.

Karin walked past the soul reapers with her ball in her hands. She pulled out her phone then checked it. She had 10 minutes to get home. She walked up to the soul reapers a bit annoyed. The soul reapers stopped their chatter and looked at the girl.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" She snapped. Most soul reapers were shocked at her tone. Ikkaku walked up to her grabbing her uniform, holding her up. Her skirt and shirt rising up.

"You wanna pick a fight me, girl." Karin swung her leg and kicked him the groin. Karin jumped back to stand by Toshiro.

"Don't need to, now hold your temper..." Karin studied the bald male then spoke. "Ikkaku." Toshiro slightly stepped in front of her.

"Ikkaku, don't mess with her. She not weak." Ikkaku stepped down then sat on the railing.

"Now, what are you yelling about?" Toshiro turned to Karin. She just glared at him. She started to throw punches at him. He kept dodging each of her fists.

"Karin, stop trying to hit me." Karin ignored him an kept throwing her punches. Toshiro caught her arms and held them in the air.

"What is wrong?" Karin pulled on her arms to free herself.

"The soul society, that's whats wrong. I don't understand how you do that to a friend." She cried out to him. Most of the soul reapers were confused at the scene. Captain Hitsugaya had called her Karin, he also held her hands up like he was close enough to do such things. They also didn't know how she knew about the soul society.

"I don't understand what you are on about." Karin clenched her fists.

"How can you throw someone away after they have done so much for you." Toshiro still looked confused. "How dare you throw my brother away after all he saved all of your asses during the war." Toshiro looked down, though he would hate to admit it, he really wanted to visit her brother so did Rukia and Renji but they weren't allowed.

"Karin, we are not allowed to visit him. It's the head captains orders. We aren't allowed. We are very thankful for what he did for ups but we are letting him move on and be a human." Karin shook her head at his words.

"He doesn't want to move on. He liked having those powers." Karin whipped her head around when she heard a gang coming down the streets.

"Hey fellas look it's Kurosaki's sister." Karin grabbed her things and bolted down the road, away from the gangs. Toshiro watched as Karin ran for her life. He felt bad for her as Ichigo was known to get into fights with gangs. They boys had many piercings over their face, they had bats and sharp sticks in their hands.

"Okay, Toshiro, who is she and how do you know her?" Ikkaku stood in front of him.

"She is Ichigo's younger sister and I met her when Ichigo had vanished." Many of the soul reapers stepped back. They all expected Ichigo's family to have the same hair colour as him.

"She is very sweet." Ukitake stepped in. "She really cares about Ichigo Kurosaki." Many of the soul reapers nodded. They knew a that her anger was only trying to help her brother.

Karin ran down tight ally's, jumping over bins then knocking them over. The gangs were still on her tail. Karin quickly ran down the next available ally to lose the brutes. She silently cried for her brother to step in. She climbed over the bins and onto the roofs, jumping them. Karin slipped and fell into one of the back ally's.

The gangs had caught up with her and pinned her against the wall. Karin was shaking, there was no way she could escape. She heard some of the gang members falling and shouting at a person from behind them. Karin saw a flash of orange coming towards her. The man who had pinned her against the wall, placed his hand at Karin's throat. She was gasping for air. Ichigo walked through the crowd and grabbed the man by his collar and throw him behind his shoulder like a doll. Karin was still shaking, she had never felt like this before. Ichigo pulled her close to his chest. He slowly rubbed circles on her back.

"Come on. Lets go home." He took her bag off her shoulder the carried them home for her.

They walked past the soul reapers who were in the town. Ichigo and Karin didn't say a word to each other. It was just awkward silence. Karin kept looking at his back. Karin reached out a grabbed his shirt. Ichigo turned to look at her face.

"Than-" Ichigo ruffled her hair and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it. You should know that I will always save you." Ichigo started walking again. Karin followed quietly behind him.

The soul reapers watched Ichigo and his little sister interact. Toshiro saw that Ichigo did look quite depressed. He knew that Karin was right about him not wanting to move on. Ukitake noticed the younger 'Shiro' and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We all want to see Ichigo but we have to obey, head captains order." All the other soul reapers nodded.

"It is hard seeing him like that but, he will get over it." Toshiro nodded then looked back at the Kurosaki's. He did find it hard to process the affection that Ichigo has for his sister. Karin looked right up at him. Her eyes catching onto his. Teal eyes meeting grey. He noticed that she was slightly scared. She gave off a gentle smile telling him that she was okay then ran to catch up with Ichigo. The other captain watched their exchange and couldn't help but smile.

"Looks to me that you've fallen for the girl." Ukitake smugly said as he placed an arm around the boys shoulders.

Karin and Ichigo got home to a kick in the head. Only Ichigo ducked and let their dad kick Karin in the stomach, who crashed into the wall behind her. She fell onto the floor hard. She held her head, holding back her tears. Ichigo ran over to Karin and examined her head injuries.

"Dad, watch it you got Karin." Isshin whipped his head round, seeing his eldest daughter clutching her brother, he ran up to her.

"My darling Karin, daddy is so sorry." Ichigo pushed him away but Isshin was persistent and looked at her injuries. He kissed the top of her head to make it feel better.

"Dad, kissing my head won't make it feel better. That doesn't work anymore." She half laughed. Isshin pulled his daughter into a hug.

"I am so sorry, Karin." She pushed herself of the ground.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." She tried to walk away but she stumbled and fell but Isshin quickly caught her. He swooped her up and headed to the clinic, to check her injuries.

Ichigo was quietly studying in his room. He had an exam next week and he was studying hard to get him to a college. He was planning on studying on how to become a doctor. He wanted to help people so becoming a doctor would be best. His music was so loud that he didn't her the door.

Karin was lying on the couch due to her back and head injuries slowly she got up and headed to the door. She placed a dressing gown on but she didn't tie it. Underneath she had her pyjama shorts on and her ankle socks. She wore only her bra but she had bandages covering most her chest and stomach. She opened the door and leaned back against the frame to stop her falling over. Not even looking at the guests at the door she said,

"What do you want? It's late at night. The clinic is closed. If you want to a make an appointment call in tomorrow."

"Thats no way to talk to a patient. Do you do that often?" Karin looked to the guests to find that it was Toshiro and his friends. She tried to cover herself up more but it hurt too much.

"What are you lot doing here?" She said with hate in her voice. She really wanted them to leave her alone. It was hard seeing the soul reapers and know that her brother had lost his powers to protect them and they couldn't even thank him property.

"We came to see Ichigo, where is he?" Karin sighed then ushered them inside as it she was cold.

"He is studying, I'll go get him." Karin walked over to the stairs and wobbled up them.

"I wonder what happened to her?" Ukitake asked. Most of the soul reapers shrugged. Karin came down with Ichigo. He had his arms wrapped around her body as he helped her down the stairs. Karin lead him to the living room where his friends was.

All the soul reapers stood up as the saw Ichigo. Over the past years, they noticed that ichigo had become taller and more built. Ichigo quickly turned to his sister.

"What's all this about, Karin. How come I can see them?" Karin smiled then pulled her brother to sit in the living room. "Hey, watch your back." He said as he could see Karin wincing so he gladly followed her. Ichigo sat on the floor allowing Karin to sit beside, Shunsei and Ukitake. The older white haired male helped her to sit back. She smiled at the male and lay her head back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo said as he placed his hands behind his back.

"We are here to see you. We got a wake up call from a human." Karin smiled. She was glad they didn't say 'little girl', she would of seriously killed them despite her injuries.

"You say human but you mean Karin." The soul reapers slowly nodded. Karin looked at her brother who gave her a soft smile. "So how is the soul society doing?"

"Well everyone is training like hell to protect the ones we love but it has been fairly quiet." Toshiro stepped in. All the soul reapers nodded.

"How's Momo doing, Toshiro."

"She's doing well. She is now working under Shinji Hirako." Ichigo smiled as he was glad that Shinji was now a captain again. Karin started wincing again. Ichigo looked up to see her face showing so much pain across it. Jushiro and Shunsei tried to help her take her mind of the pain.

Ichigo quickly got up and came back moment later with two tablets and a glass of water. Ichigo placed a tablet in her mouth and helped her take the water and did the same thing for the last tablet. Ichigo placed Karin down, with her head resting on Jushiro and her legs on Shunsei. None of the two minded as she wasn't that heavy. Ichigo sat back down bedside Byakyua and Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, what happened to her? She seemed fine when we saw her not long ago." Ichigo saw that Karin was fast asleep then said,

"Rukia you know how my dad kicks me in the head when I come home from school," Rukia nodded. "Well my dad did that but Karin didn't duck in time so she went flying into a wall and hurt her head and her back." Some of the soul reapers winced. They knew the pain quiet familiarly.

"Where is Isshin now?" Rukia asked she looked at Karin peacefully sleeping. Ichigo started to laugh.

"He's in his room sulking. Yuzu is trying to calm him down." Rukia gave a soft chuckle. She knew how much Isshin loves his daughters. Ukitake looked down on the girl sleeping on his lap. He started to pat her hair. He started to see why the younger captain had feelings for her.

Ichigo and the soul reapers talked for a while while Karin slept on Ukitake. They talked about the war, Ichigo's studies sometimes his they talked about Karin. Toshiro kept taking looks at the sleeping girl and how Ukitake was patting her hair. Isshin soon came down the stairs. Most of the soul reapers gasped as the saw captain Shiba.

"Hey Ichigo, how's Karin. Did you give her her last tablets." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I gave the pain relief and the sleeping pill." Isshin nodded then went to the kitchen. All the soul reapers except Rukia, Renji and Ikkaku followed Isshin with their eyes.

"Ichigo, I didn't know your dad was Isshin Shiba." Shunsei said with the others agreeing. Ichigo looked at him weird.

"I didn't know myself. I just figured out during the war that he was a soul reaper." Isshin came through with an ice pack and placed it on Karin's back. He gave a slight apology to Jushiro as it was cold. All the soul reapers watched his affection for his daughter.

"Hello again captain Shiba." Isshin started laughing at Shunsei.

"I haven't been called that since I married Masaki." Isshin looked over at Toshiro.

"It's good to see you again Toshiro." The said white haired captain smiled at his former captain.

"Yes, you to captain." Isshin smiled then ruffled the boys hair. Isshin smiled politely at everyone then left the room.

"Wait my dad was your captain, Toshiro." The young captain nodded.

"He was and that's captain Hitsugaya to you." Ichigo started to laugh. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Man my life is messed up." The others couldn't help laugh along with him.

The soul reapers stayed for an hour. They all talked about embarrassing moments that their friends had. Ichigo didn't have much to add on as he was no longer a soul reaper but he talked a lot about his experiences. Once the soul reapers were heading out Toshiro gently picked up Karin to let Jushiro and Shunsei out. Toshiro stared at her sleeping face. Jushiro placed his hand on the younger male. Toshiro smiled and placed Karin on the couch. Ichigo thanked the soul repears for coming then watched them leave. He knew that was probably the last time he would see them. He gave off a big sigh then went back inside.

Karin was walking home herself as Ichigo wanted to keep practising. She walked down by the river. She watched as little children walked past her, laughing that a leaf was falling onto the pavement. She saw the soul reapers who had appeared at her house a few weeks ago. She walked up to them and tapped Toshiro in the shoulder. He turned his head to see who was there. The other soul reapers stopped talking to each other and turned to Karin.

"Sorry for bothering. I just wanted to say thanks for coming to visit Ichigo. It's the happiest I've seen him for a long while so thank you for ignoring the order giving by your boss." The soul reapers smiled at her appreciation. She placed her hand on Toshiros shoulder and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much. Your a great friend." She whispered softly into his ear then ran away. Toshiro was glad he was at the back so no one would see him blushing but they all ran to stand in front of him.

"Ah Toshiro's blushing at his crush kissing him on the cheek. He is so in love with Karin Kurosaki." Shunsei laughed. Toshiro tried to deny his feelings but he was interrupted by Shunsei, "You know Toshiro, Ichigo can't see you. You won't be killed by him if you dated his sister." He teased the young boy. Toshiro rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Where are you going? I bet you are going to follow her and watch her from the window." Toshiro blushed again but then shook his head.

"It's my turn to go patrolling, so if you don't mind, I'm leaving." The other soul reapers kept in their laugh as he walked away.

"Yeah patrolling for girls. Specifically miss Kurosaki." Shunsei shouted back at him. Once Toshiro left the soul reapers collapsed onto the floor with laughter. All clutching their sides and wiping the tears in their eyes from laughter.

* * *

**Okay that's the story everyone. I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
